I Love You
by Siapa-Saya
Summary: "Loe kenal sama Oh Sehun nggak?"—Luhan/"Yup. Kenal banget...—Baekhyun/ Dia minta gue jadi pacarnya. Dan kedengerannya sangat memuakkan di telinga gue.—Luhan/HunHan/EXO/GS/DLDR *gak bisa bikin summary*


**Title :**

I Love You

**Author :**

Uchiha Shesura-chan (Selvi)

**Cast :**

Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, dan yang lainnya menyusul XD *gampared*

**Genre :**

Romance, School life(?), Drama, dan gak tau apa lagi

**Diclamer :**

Semua manusia milik Yang Maha Kuasa, EXO milik SM, dan ff ini punya saya. Okay fix (?)

**Author Note :**

Hai.. aku kembali lagi bawa fanfic baru.. hihihihi ini aslinya bukan ceritaku~ ini aku buat dari salah satu novel karya Maria Amelia. Dan disini aku jadiin fanfic (?) dan sedikit cerita + kata-katanya aku ubah, dan juga judulnya aku ubah. Soalnya pas aku baca novel aslinya, judul sama isinya beda jadi aku bingung. Kayaknya ada yang salah sama itu novel -_- ehh udah ini kepanjangan. Nanti dilanjutin lagi (?)

**Summary :**

"Loe kenal sama Oh Sehun nggak?"—Luhan/"Yup. Kenal banget...—Baekhyun/ Dia minta gue jadi pacarnya. Dan kedengerannya sangat memuakkan di telinga gue.—Luhan/HunHan/EXO/GS/DLDR

**Warning :**

TYPO'S, BAHASA ABAL-ABALAN TIDAK SESUAI EYD, GS (Gendersweet). YANG GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA KALAU MAKSA SILAHKAN SAJA. NO BASH! CINTA DAMAI YA!

**WE ARE ONE! WE ARE EXO!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang cukup ceria tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi seorang gadis cantik berdarah campuran China-Korea, Xi Luhan. Di sepanjang siang itu, wajahnya terus kelihatan cemberut. Mukanya masam kayak orang kekurangan gizi saat berada di taman sekolah. Belum lagi bibirnya yang manyun dan hampir aja berubah ukuran(?). Tapi masih tetap imut, cantik, dan seksi. Lain kali dengan Byun Baekhyun, sahabatnya yang nampak ceria banget kayak orang abis dapet uang 2 miliar(?). Luhan hanya bisa ngiri aja saat liatin sahabatnya yang bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil di kejauhan sana, dan mulai semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau pasti kenapa dengan sahabatnya itu memasang tampang ngeri saat ini. Dia juga tidak tau itu terjadi karena ulah makhluk aneh dan cukup rese buat Luhan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan cowok yang terus saja bikin hati Luhan kesel dan bete. Cowok yang menurut Luhan sok kepedean dan suka gangguin dia. Apalagi cowok itu pernah minta jadi pacarnya. Ihhhh..., menyebalkan banget. Sok ngerasa kekerenan. Makanya Luhan jadi bete banget.

"Hai, Lu...," sapa Baekhyun mengambil temoat dudui di dekat Luhan. Napasnya turun naik karena lumayan capek berjalan sambil sesekali main loncat saking senangnya.

Luhan tidak menanggapi sapaan Baekhyun. Malah dia kelihatan tidak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Loe kenapa sih, Lu...? Ngacangin makhluk tuhan yang paling imut, cantik, seksi, dan baik ini sekaligus sahabat loe dengan muka penuh penderitaan kayak gitu."

"Diam. Berisik aja!"

"Loh..loh.. kok gitu sih sama gue. Kalau loe lagi kesel banget sama seseorang, jangan numpahin kekesalan loe itu sama gue dengan marahin gue. Gue kan gak tau apa-apa..."

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. "Sorry ya, baek.."

"Ya.. o ya.. loe kenapa sih? Kayaknya prustasi banget deh. Ada apaan? Ayo dong cerita sama gue. Siapa tau gue bisa bantu meski hanya pake doa.." rengek Baekhyun.

"Iya, iya.. gue akan ceritain, tapi jangan kayak anak kecil gitu dong. Emangnya gue eomma loe apa."

"Hehehe.. habisnya gue prihatin banget liatin bibir loe manyun kayak bebeknya Chen gitu,," kata Baekhyun nyengir dan Luhan cemberut mendengarnya.

"Loe kenal sama Oh Sehun nggak?" tanya luhan sambil menoleh ke wajah Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menunggu omongannya.

"Ehmmmm.. siapa...?" Baekhyun cukup kaget dengerin pertanyaan Luhan soal seorang cowok terkeren di sekolah mereka.

"Oh Sehun si ketua OSIS," jelas Luhan mulai kesel ngadepin sahabatnya yang rada-rada bolot itu.

"Yup. Kenal banget, meski hanya bisa natapin dia dari jarak jauh." Jelas Baekhyun. Dan Luhan pun terdiam dan memanyunkan bibirnya-lagi-.

"Ehh.. tunggu dulu. Kenapa loe tanya-tanya soal cowok ke gue? Apalagi loe nanyain Sehun sunbae si ketua OSIS yang keren itu. Jangan-jangan loe ada apa-apanya lagi. loe udah mulai berubah ya, Lu... Tapi kok bisa loe cukup peduli sama cowok, setau gue nih, loe itu anti banget deh sama anak cowok bagaimanapun kerenya mereka."

"Ihhh.. siapa bilang gue berubah? Gue juga nggak begitu peduli sama tuh cowok. Yang gue peduliin itu cara dia perlakuin gue saat orientasi itu. Kasar banget kan...? Nggak berperi-kecewek-an kan...? Masa sih dia seenaknya aja nyuruh gue lari-lari keliling lapangan sambil jerit-jerit gitu." Luhan geregetan sendiri setiap kali inget masa orientasinya. Dan saat itulah persoalannya dengan Oh Sehun dimulai. Luhan menyatakan Perang Dunia ke 5(?).

"Loe itu dendam banget ya, sama Sehun sunbae? Padahal menurut gue, waktu itu lucu banget loh. Duhhh... ternyata dia emang keren banget." Baekhyun jadi geregetan saat ngebayangin wajah Oh Sehun si Ketua OSIS.

Luhan memutar(?) bola matanya bosan. "Baek, loe itu bukannya prihatin sama gue, eh malah masih aja sempat-sempatnya terkagum-kagum gitu. Payah deh gue ngomong sama loe."

"Bukannya gitu, Luhan ku yang cantik... Gue kan sahabat loe. Tentu aja gue peduli banget sama loe. Yang nggak habis gue ngertiin adalah, kenapa cowok sekeren Sehun sunbae malah bikin hati loe kesel?" tanya Baekhyun

"Jelas aja gue kesel dan benci kalau dipermalukan di hadapan banyak orang kayak gitu. Dan loe tau nggak kenapa gue sampai terlambat di pelajarannya Kim songsaenim, itu gara-gara Sehun juga." Kata Luhan sambil meremas-remas rok bawahnya kesal.

"Tapi dia juga nolongin loe kan? Dengan begitu loe gak bakalan jadi patung-patungan di depan kelas sampai jam pelajaran Kim songsaenim, loe itu seharusnya berterima kasih sama Sehun sunbae." Kata Baekhyun dan langsung mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari Luhan.

"Apa gue akan ngucapin terima kasih kalau itu sebenarnya hanya akal-akalannya dia untuk bikin beberapa kekesalan lagi ke gue."

"Maksudnya?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja Luhan bicarakan.

"Hari itu nggak ada pertemuan pengurus OSIS. Jadi itu alasannya aja untuk mainin gue setelah sebelumnya dia ngerasa gagal."

"Sebelumnya...? Maksud loe apaan sih...? Gue makin gak ngerti deh apa yang loe maksud." Baekhyun sedikit jengkel dengan sahabatnya ini dari tadi Luhan membicarakan suatu hal yang Baekhyun tidak dimengerti.

"Dia nyegat gue. Eh, masih sempat-sempatnya dia—" Luhan memilih tidak meneruskan ucapannya dan memilih untuk diam. Dia bingung harus membicarakan semuanya pada Baekhyun atau tidak.

"Dia apa...? jangan bikin orang mati penasaran gitu deh." Gerutu Baekhyun penasaran.

"Dia.. dia nembak gue, baek.." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"A..apa..? Dia nembak loe..? Serius? Loe gak bohong kan?" Baekhyun kaget mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Iya.. masa sih gue bohong, gue berkata jujur. Dia minta gue jadi pacarnya. Dan kedengerannya sangat memuakkan di telinga gue."

_PLAAKKK_

Baekhyun memukul kepala Luhan.

"YA! Apa-apaan sih loe mukul kepala gue?! Sakit tauuuuuu.." teriak Luhan kesal sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang sakit karena di pukul oleh Baekhyun.

"Loe itu normal gak sih...? Atau loe itu emang udah sinting...? emang loe itu sukanya nolak rezeki gitu aja ya. Makanya gak bisa ngerasain indahnya pacaran sampai saat ini." Kata baekhyun dramatis(?)

"Loe kan nggak tau, Baek.. Loe nggak tau kalau saat dia ngomong itu, senyumnya terus-terusan aneh gitu. Dia ingin gue jadi pacarnya dia, tapi sebenernya hatinya ngejekin gue. Dan ternyata itu masih berlanjut. Dia nyamperin gue ke kelas dan bawa gue ke ruang OSIS yang sepi. Nah, disana dia juga mengulangi omongannya yang bikin gue neg gitu, Baek... dia bilang dia bener-bener sayang sama gue.." Luhan menceritakan semuanya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Dan itu masih loe bilang sebagai sebuah permainanya Sehun sunbae, gitu..?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan menganggu. Keras kepalanya kambuh lagi dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memukul jidatnya sendiri saking kesalnya dengan sahabatnya ini yang terlampau bodoh dalam mengartikan kata cinta dan sayang. *lebay amat gue nambahin kata2nya :v *

"Dan satu hal lagi yang perlu loe catat baik-baik di otak loe, Baek.. cowok, kalau udah ngerasa diri mereka paling keren sejagat akan seenaknya aja bikin hati cewek menderita, sakit."

Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala tidak habis pikir dengan sikap kukuh Luhan yang nolak cowok sekeren Oh Sehun. "Apa loe akan kayak gini terus, Lu..? Apa loe gak kepikiran untuk nikmatin masa remaja yang menurut orang itu masa yang paling indah, masa paling ceria, paling menyenangkan saat berpacaran."

"Kayaknya lebih baik nggak deh," gumam Luhan membiarkan pemikirannya menerawang jauh. Entah sudah nyampe ke belahan dunia mana pemikirannya itu berlabuh -_-

"Loe bilang nggak akan berbaik hati sama dia, tapi dia orang yang pertama kali bikin loe kayak gini."

"Nggak tau deh... Yang gue tau, gue pingin nunjukin ke Sehun sunbae – Luhan sedikit gak rela saat mengatakan kata sunbae— yang sok keren dan ganteng itu, kalau dia nggak boleh seenaknya gitu sama gue."

Jidat Baekhyun makin cekot-cekot(?) aja saking nggak ngerti apa sih kemauan Luhan. "Terus apa rencana loe...?"

"Bentar deh, gue butuh sedikit waktu untuk berfikir." Ujar Luhan mulai berfikir. Keduanya larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Luhan memikirkan sebuah rencana sedangkan Baekhyun memikirkan eyeliner yang lagi diskon besar-besaran di toko kosmetik langganannya -_- *abaikan itu*. Sampai saat ini masih belum ada satu pun suar—

"AHAA!" Luhan melompat riang dari bangkunya dan duduk kembali. Dia menemulan ide brilyan. Dan..

_Plaakkkk _

Baekhyun memukul kepala Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ya! Kenapa loe pukul kepala gue lagi?! apa salah gueee?!"

"Itu karena loe ngagetin gue! Gimana kalau gue kena serangan jantung? Loe mau tanggung jawab? Terus gimana kalau gue tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit?! Loe mau bayarin biaya rumah sakitnya hah?!" kata Baekhyun heboh sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat.

Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Lebay amat sih.." kata Luhan dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun. "Ya.. mianhae, baek.."

"huftt... jadi gimana? Loe udah nemu ide loe?" tanya Baekhyun

"Udah dong... ide gue ini sangat brilyan.. sini deh.." Luhan membisikkan sesuatu yang menurutnya amat rahasia di telinga Baekhyun.

"APA..?!" Baekhyun menjauhkan telinganya, syock. "Gila loe, ya.." tukas Baekhyun membelakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Udah. Pokoknya loe wajib bantuin gue, Baek..."

"Tapi itu terlalu beresiko, Lu..."

"Nggak kok... dijamin aman deh... palingan resikonya hanya Sehun sunbae –lagi lagi dengan sedikit gak rela- yang rasain."

"Ta.. tapi.." sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di taman sekolah -_-

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Annyeong everybodeeehhhh ... XD

Saya ComeBaek dengan ff baru lagi~~~ dan ini aku ambil dari salah satu novel karya _Maria Amelia_ ~ disini aku sedikit ubah kata-katanya dan ada yang di kurangi ada juga yang ditambah kata-katanya XD maad ya kalau kurang suka~~ dan aku harap kalian mau baca ff ini,, apakah ff ini harus lanjut apa tidak ya itu tergantung dari banyaknya yang review *gampared*

Kalau banyak typo's harap maklumi ya^^~ males ngeditnya lagi,,, hehehe

Okay fix! Maukah kalian me-review ff ini ^^ walaupun hanya satu kata itu berarti buatku~~ ^^

Aku tunggu review kalian~~

Bye bye~~~ *tebar menyan*

14/07/2014

11:24 WIB

Karawang, Jawa Barat

~Selvi~


End file.
